<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《献世》4 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552513">《献世》4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《献世》4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>献世</p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>朴灿烈大概离张艺兴太近，隐隐能闻得到他身上的古龙水味道。<br/>他对张艺兴存着十足的好奇，从外头瞅着只觉得像个临水照花人，像是时刻端着，偏偏想打破了去看个究竟。</p><p>张艺兴睨了朴灿烈一眼。<br/>朴灿烈和吴世勋看起来，确实是不太像的。<br/>不必说长相这种东西，性格的养成更多大概来自于经历，和环境。</p><p>朴灿烈看着张艺兴望向自己，勾起唇，往近靠了靠，“怎么，舍不得走了？”<br/>张艺兴一手搭上朴灿烈的肩头，嗯了声。<br/>朴灿烈的手划过张艺兴腰际，轻轻拧了一把。</p><p> </p><p>边伯贤还在厅中站着，两个听众丝毫没有听戏的兴致，他的手紧了紧，不经意瞥到自己手指节都攥得发白。</p><p>“噫，你是唱花旦的么？能唱青衣？”金钟仁双手插袋从后台走上来，边伯贤没有忘记唱词，动作却一下子僵了起来。<br/>脸上的妆掩饰住他表情细微的变化，心差点要从腔子里蹦出来。<br/>那不是他第一次见金钟仁，却是金钟仁第一次跟他说话。</p><p>从前，金钟仁都是沉着脸一个人坐在第一排的角落里，不知道能听得进去几句，闭着眼，随着鼓点微微动一动脑袋。<br/>后来，金钟仁会陪着另外一个人来，他听管事的说，那个人叫张艺兴，是新东家。<br/>边伯贤短暂的失落过一阵子，但很快消散。<br/>从小就出来跑江湖，他识得清自己的身份。</p><p>“嗯。”边伯贤站在原地，低声应了声，他只觉得嗓子发紧，手也不知道放在哪里。<br/>金钟仁低头笑了笑，“有没有人说过你特别好看？”</p><p>理智像是随着金钟仁的笑瞬间断掉，以至于在被朴灿烈带走的那天，他难过了好久好久。<br/>他难过的不是要被迫的委身于人，而是在金钟仁眼里，自己戏子的身份怕是更要被鄙夷几分了罢。<br/>他从来都没有动过，金钟仁会出面要自己回去的心思。<br/>事实是，幸好没有这个期待。</p><p>朴灿烈人不坏，在军爷里算是斯文的。<br/>只不过急躁些，他懵懵懂懂，倒是让朴灿烈颇为顺意，倒是也会对他柔声细语的待着。<br/>他的失落萦绕在心头，知道自己不过是个朴灿烈一时兴起的玩意儿。却还是小小的期待了一下，要是能被朴灿烈一直留在身边就好了…</p><p>直到今天，被朴灿烈带出来，在将自己送还给张艺兴之前，目睹这一切…</p><p> </p><p>听者无心，连一句唱词唱了两遍都没听出来。<br/>张艺兴着意拉开了和朴灿烈之间的距离，往后退了两步，拿掉了朴灿烈放在自己腰间的手。</p><p>“伯贤，先去车子上等吧？在大门外面。”张艺兴对边伯贤点了点头。<br/>边伯贤僵在原地，看了眼朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈看着的是张艺兴，“我几时说过现在就要你走了。”<br/>边伯贤脑子嗡地一声，动也不是，不动也不是。<br/>张艺兴噗嗤一声笑出来，“去吧，天塌下来我顶着。”<br/>朴灿烈再没出声，和张艺兴对视着，边伯贤低着头出了门。</p><p> </p><p>“很少人敢在我家里这么跟我说话。”朴灿烈挑眉。<br/>“那我猜，世勋也敢吧。”张艺兴眯着眼笑。<br/>朴灿烈愣了一下，放声大笑。</p><p>其实今天找张艺兴来，还人是一层。<br/>倒不是不喜欢边伯贤，只是查过金钟仁以后，他不大愿意留着他在身边。<br/>有的时候，色字当头，难免做错事。<br/>但他自诩不是这种人，要美人不要江山的事他大概也做不出。<br/>如此，美人变成了烫手的山芋。<br/>他更不愿意与其他党派因为这种事，平白授柄于人，太不体面。<br/>以他的经验，倒是也能想得出，美人只是饵，是拉拢他的一个橄榄枝罢了。<br/>别人是吞了饵就跑，那夜里，他盯着睡在身边露出光滑脊背的边伯贤看了好一会儿。<br/>算了，既非良人，何必相误。<br/>他破天荒的纳罕自己不知道从什么时候开始，也学会了菩萨心肠。</p><p>要看看张艺兴的表演，是第二层。<br/>他想看看这个表面一脸无害，在背后搅动着上海滩一摊浑水的男人，到底在对自己打着什么主意。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说，等会儿真的会包一点回去给我吗？”张艺兴举起杯子还想喝，却发现茶已经凉了。何梧已经被支了出去，朴灿烈没有唤人来添水。<br/>“当真，不过我以为你会喜欢更甜腻的口味。”朴灿烈张开五指，摆在自己眼前看了看。<br/>张艺兴的心咯噔一声，朴灿烈轻飘飘一句话，他连心跳都乱了几拍。</p><p>他以为甜腻的口味，知道的人只有吴世勋。</p><p>却不知说者无心。</p><p>朴灿烈只是下意识的觉得，张艺兴像是受过西方教育的派头，和自己的弟弟应该口味蛮像。<br/>张艺兴低着头半天不说话，他还以为自己说错了什么。</p><p>张艺兴垂头看着杯中已经沉底的茶叶子，被水泡的过分舒展，心里一下子空空的。<br/>其实，他不吃甜的很久了。</p><p>“跟我上楼吧，在书房。”朴灿烈轻叹了一声。<br/>张艺兴一时间没有反应过来，茫然的看了朴灿烈一眼。<br/>朴灿烈早一步站起来，“茶叶。”<br/>说话间要捞住张艺兴的手，却被张艺兴缩回来，无声拒绝。<br/>两人一前一后，上了楼。</p><p>朴灿烈的书房很气派，按张艺兴的说法来说，有种官气在的。<br/>朴灿烈从博古架上拿出一个锦盒来，他看出点名堂，连包在茶叶外头的盒子也是漆器，做得极为精细。<br/>朴灿烈想了想，把盒子阖上，直接推到张艺兴面前。<br/>“这是……”张艺兴一时间倒不知道该不该接，朴灿烈把一整盒茶叶都放在了自己的面前。<br/>朴灿烈敲了敲桌子，“不是上次才说，掳走你的人，让你几天没开张。给张老板点补偿。”</p><p>张艺兴语塞，上次不过是信口胡诌，在言语上把自己摆到低位，让朴灿烈觉得事情的严重性。<br/>怎么能料到，不管是不是真心，朴灿烈竟然把这事儿听了进去。</p><p>“这……”张艺兴舌头打了结。<br/>朴灿烈摆手，示意他不要客气，“来日方长，下次得了什么好东西别忘了我。”<br/>张艺兴低头笑了笑，有来有往，不就说明有了来往，甚好。<br/>“那我，今天就告辞了。”张艺兴欠了欠身，往后退。<br/>朴灿烈正要起身去送，电话应时而响，他转念一想反正何梧是在的，定会送客，于是点点头。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴出了朴灿烈的书房，面对着房门轻轻关上房门。往后退了一步，却撞进一个胸膛里。<br/>他还没来得及回头，就被一股力量拖着，进了又一个房间。<br/>从那人身上的香水味道中，他辨认出了，这个人，一定是吴世勋。<br/>进了门，吴世勋粗暴的将他一把扔在床边的榻上。<br/>张艺兴抬头，看到吴世勋阴得要滴水的脸。<br/>撑起身子坐直，理了理领带，手松脱，茶叶盒子随即落在腿边，“吴世勋你发什么疯？”<br/>吴世勋坐在床沿上，饶有兴味的看着张艺兴，“我上次说过什么来着？”<br/>张艺兴抿着嘴不答，吴世勋眼尖，看到了边上的茶叶盒子。</p><p>他在张艺兴的旁边坐定，捞起来看了两眼。<br/>“安徽有个朋友送到我哥手上，连我都没喝上。献宝似的全给了你，”吴世勋放下盒子，捏住张艺兴的下巴，“张艺兴，你的狐媚子功夫还是不减。”<br/>张艺兴要挣脱，吴世勋捏的太用力，让他只觉得疼，却挣不开。</p><p>张艺兴的皮肤本身就是白得像瓷，吴世勋手指动了动，能看到下颌印上了自己的指印，看着十分骇人。<br/>张艺兴的眼神里，有愤怒，有悲伤，还有什么，他没看懂。等到他想深入探究的时候，张艺兴眨巴了两下眼，想要化开眼间若有若无的那层雾。</p><p>“所以，你就是等着来羞辱我的么？”张艺兴上手甩脱了吴世勋的手，他大概预料到，吴世勋那一下子，就得在自己脸上留下几块淤青。</p><p>吴世勋兀自摇头，顿了顿，“我只是很好奇，大概是我一直以来错看了你。”</p><p>张艺兴抬起头，撞上吴世勋的眼睛。<br/>他看着吴世勋，一字一顿对着自己，“除了我，你是能心甘情愿的和任何一个人在一起的罢。”<br/>没有等到他插话，吴世勋自顾自，“所以，错的到底是你呢，还是我。”</p><p>张艺兴下颌抖得厉害，他亲眼看着曾经最亲近的人，用最阴沉的脸色，用轻描淡写得语气说着仿佛与自己无关的话。</p><p>张艺兴站起身来，还不忘拿起茶叶盒子，“你现在，没有任何一个合理的身份来干涉我的事情，吴世勋。”</p><p>还没走出两步，胳膊上被抓住，用力扯了回来。<br/>张艺兴跌进软乎乎的垫子里，吴世勋贴近，“你说你永远都不回来，那让我猜猜，你那倒霉的新欢像我一样，也被你甩了么？”<br/>张艺兴紧咬住下唇，“我想回就回，不想回就不回。”<br/>吴世勋呵了一声，“可惜我得不到的东西，我哥也不会要。”<br/>张艺兴盯着吴世勋的眼睛，一时间失笑，“你哥为什么不可以？”<br/>吴世勋贴近张艺兴的耳朵，说话呼出的气流痒得张艺兴直起鸡皮疙瘩，“那我哥可以，我为什么不可以？”<br/>张艺兴要挣扎着坐起来，吴世勋就吻了上来。</p><p>咚地一声，茶叶盒子应声落地。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>